With the advent of the digital age, financial account holders are increasingly relying on online platforms to manage their financial accounts, initiate financial transactions, and obtain information relating to their financial accounts. These online platforms may support a variety of software applications such as online financial applications (e.g., online banking applications) rendered by traditional web browsers running on desktop or laptop devices, online financial applications rendered by mobile browsers running on mobile devices such as smartphones or tablets, dedicated smartphone or tablet mobile banking or other financial applications, and so forth. These online applications have dramatically increased the speed and efficiency with which financial account holders are able to conduct financial transactions and manage their financial accounts.
In addition to providing functionality for initiating financial transactions and managing financial accounts, online financial applications generally provide financial account holders with various financial transaction and account information relating to pending and processed financial transactions. Such information may include a posting date of a transaction, a transaction amount, a brief description of the transaction, an available financial account balance, and so forth.